battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitter Over Someone
"Bitter Over Someone" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary Kendra talks to Liam about Vox, and informs him about Dario's condition and tells him to grow up. Full Text Liam clutched his bowl of stew when someone sat roughly at the table across from him, and he nearly had a heart attack as they put their hand firmly on the tabletop by his hand to get his attention. He shut his eyes for a moment, recognizing her glove, taking a steadying breath. The mess hall was still occupied with members of Haligan here and there despite the late hour, and he didn’t want to lose it in front of them again. He felt her lightly slap his paw and he looked up at her reluctantly through his shaggy hair. She looked rather steady for how recently the two of them had come to blows. Her dark brown eyes trained on his, but he recognized their color now, and he wanted to drop his gaze away from her, but that would deny Kendra a voice. He wasn’t going to stoop to that level. He made a questioning face accompanied by a self-conscious shrug, still a bit tainted with bitterness, but an acknowledgment of her sudden presence. How are you doing? she asked. He blinked, frowning slightly at the question. Not…great. He made a “duh” face and made to go back to his food. He was stopped once again by Kendra’s hand, but this time she reached out for his bowl and slid it across the table to be in front of her and pried the spoon out of his paw, digging in herself. Liam rolled his eyes and felt the itch of a grin at the corner of his mouth. But his heart was still heavy, and all he did was rest his chin in his hand, watching her finish off the food. She motioned to sign hungry and Liam held up his other hand in understanding, nodding slightly to indicate he would let her continue. As she finished up, she began signing with one hand. Where’s Nala? I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in days. Kendra nodded thoughtfully. Is she okay? Liam shrugged again. I wouldn’t know. She’s a demon. She’s fine. There was another pause in the silent conversation. Kendra pushed the empty bowl in between them. Jin says hi. Liam made to answer, but then he realized something, and he covered his face with one hand in embarrassment while spelling out D-A-Y-B-R-E– Groaning slightly, Kendra reached out and flicked him in the forehead, holding out her hands palm-up in indignant frustration. You’re stupid! And you didn’t even recognize him. Go figure! he said huffily. It’s been ten. Years. He made sure to emphasize the last two signs, dragging them out slowly in front of her. She kept her eyes on his face, unimpressed. Aren’t you going to talk to him? About what? He turned slightly to the side and played out an imaginary conversation. Hey, Vox, why did you abandon me and Kendra to let mom take care of us herself and then also let us get dragged into Nala’s demon shit? He turned the other way.'' Oh, no reason, son, I just really wanted to run around with this deer half-breed I found more than I wanted to raise you–'' Kendra smacked his hand away and pointed two fingers at her own eyes, firmly telling him to pay attention to her. Liam. You are an idiot. You haven’t seen Dario, have you? No? He’s… She hesitated, her hands hovering in the air. She made a combination of signs and acting to show Liam that their family friend hadn’t aged since they’d known him. Her brother stared at her, trying to understand. What? What does that mean? I don’t know, I just saw him, and he was… She slowed her speech again, a slight sheen of tears gathering in her eyes. He looked younger than you. That’s… His fingers trailed off into a vague expression of disbelief, and she nodded. It’s really…incredible. Kendra’s face and posture indicated a negative tone to the word. Daddy was gone trying to help him. I don’t know why it took so long, but it sounded like some bad things happened. Dario was in a bad way. Liam leaned his elbows on the table, running both his hands through his hair in frustration. Now he was starting to understand more, and he wanted it to stop. I don’t really know if I care that much, Kendra. You should, she said bluntly.'' Dario didn’t do anything wrong. You can be mad at Vox. Don’t be mad at him.'' Why can’t I be? Are you going to stop me? Kendra’s face dropped into a dangerous look, almost a pout. He needs help, not more mean from you. If I have to cover your mouth every time you talk to Dario, I will. But I just want you to get over this. He wanted to hit the bowl away in his sudden flare of bitter anger, but he resisted. Instead, he put a closed fist down on the table, pinning his ears back. I’m not like you. I can’t just…get over shit and pretend everything’s happy and okay because someone said sorry. Kendra looked down at the table, rubbing her fingers together. Because Nala’s not here. Why do you keep saying that? he nearly yelled in exasperation. I’m not a kid any more. I don’t need her to bandage me up and protect me. I can take care of my own shit. Pushing away the paw signing the curse word, she said, You don’t have to lie to me. I wasn’t the one who was gone for ten years. I know what’s been happening, and I’m just…worried that you need her too much. The last few words came out in a tumble of fingers. There it was, that sign–fingers mimicking the links of a chain. It made him angry. I ''can be without a demon, even though everyone thinks I can’t.'' Then prove it, she signed loudly back, standing up from her seat. Stop acting like you’re just a demon vessel and start acting like Liam. He turned his face aside, his expression dark with hurt, and she crossed her arms, waiting for a few seconds for him to say something else. He didn’t. Okay. Well. Vox will be on Haligan when you’re ready to grow up. And I’ll be helping the Rebellion. And she turned on her heel and marched out of the mess hall, leaving Liam to his thoughts. And he wished she hadn’t. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Liam Arnason Category:Kendra Arnason